The Black Butlers of Versailles
by 3Tangled-Up-In-Blue3
Summary: A crossover with the anime Black Butler Kuroshitsuji and the japanese rock band Versailles! When Sebastian loses his way and brings their group of nobles and supernatural beings to the castle of Versailles, what will happen!


The Black Butlers of Versailles

Ciel sighed heavily, "Sebastian, can you move any faster? We've been on our way to that castle for hours."

Sebastian whipped the horses slightly, and they picked up their pace. "Be patient, young master. Just because you have me here does not mean I can move mountains for you. Besides, we have the others with us."

"THAT'S RIIIIIGHT!~" Grelle burst up from the carriage to sit next to Sebastian. "But exactly how long until we get there, Sebas-chan?"

Sebastian gave the horses a forceful whip, but mostly because of his irritation. "We shall get there when we get there!"

"Ooooohhhh! I love it when you're angry! Tee hee!" Grelle squealed, and Sebastian suppressed the urge to stuff him back into the carriage by his hair.

Before either Ciel or Grelle could make another comment, a beautiful castle came into view. With its white stone walls and roses all around it, it captured the attention of them long enough for there to be a peaceful silence.

"KAMIJOOOOOOOO-SANNNNNN! THE CASTLE IS UNDER ATTACK! WHAT'S GOING ON! SAVE US!" Teru cried, screaming up and down the hallways of the castle, so that everyone gathered in the front room in distress.

"Teru, what on earth are you talking about?" Yuki said irritably.

"Look!" He grabbed all their hands and rushed outside, and pointed to a carriage that was heading their way.

"Teru…" Yuki began.

"Yes?"

"IT'S JUST A BLOODY CARRIAGE! YOU DRAGGED US ALL OUT HERE THINKING THAT THE WORLD WAS ENDING! WHY YOU-"

"Yuki!" Jasmine stopped him before Teru burst into tears. Kamijo stepped in front of them all.

"Either way, we were not expecting visitors. So whoever is here…is indeed an unfamiliar person." Kamijo clutched one hand on his sword, just in case. When the carriage came to a halt in front of them, seven strangers stepped out.

The fist was a young boy, with his eye covered by a patch and a scowl on his face. Then, a tall man in a butler's uniform and slick black hair. The next two were a tall woman dressed in red, and next to her a man with lengthy deep crimson hair and a red overcoat. His glasses held small skulls, and he seemed to be very interested in the butler beside him. There a young blonde girl, the same age as the boy at the head of the line. And a man with short black hair and an Asian outfit, and next to him, a strange looking man draped in black.

Appalled by the strange sight, Kamijo began to speak, "My apologies, but it seems you have arrived at the wrong castle. We have not been expecting any guests this day."

The butler, second in line spoke first, "Please forgive our intrusion. It appears we were given false information as to where we were headed, but where exactly are we?"

"Why, you've arrived at the castle of Versailles!" Teru couldn't help but announce the name of their home happily. All eyes turned to him, and he slowly receded to hiding behind Jasmine's dress.

"Who might all of you be?" Jasmine asked cautiously, but they seemed not to mind giving their names and titles, in order of the line they stood in.

"Ciel Phantomhive, head of the Phantomhive family."

"I am Sebastian Michaelis, butler of the Phantomhive family."

"Madam Red, the Baroness Burnett."

"Grelle Sutcliff! Butler of the Burnett household! Tee hee!~"

"Elizabeth! And that boy over there is reeeeaaallly cute!" She squealed, motioning to Teru.

"I'm Lau. And that's…the Undertaker…" He motioned to the strange man next to him.

"Hehehehehehe….." The Undertaker chuckled in a way that made pretty much everyone take a few steps away from him.

The man named Sebastian spoke up again, "And if you wouldn't mind, would the five of you please introduce yourselves?"

Kamijo released his grip on his sword. These people didn't seem dangerous, just strange, "I'm Kamijo, Lord of this castle."

"Princess Hizaki." Hizaki said, nodding and smiling.

"T-Teru…" the young boy said, still hiding behind Jasmine.

"I'm Lady Jasmine of the castle." Jasmine brushed her hair out of her eyes, with her decorated nails.

"Yuki."

There was a long awkward silence, until Kamijo spoke again, "Well, as for now you are all our guests! I assure you, all of you may stay here as long as you like, and we shall assist you in finding the correct path to your initial destination to the best of our ability." Kamijo approached Sebastian and Ciel, and held out his hand.

Sebastian smiled broadly and took Kamijo's hand, "It's our pleasure to stay at such a lovely castle! Please forgive us for intruding, once again!" the others stepped up towards their guests, and began to lead them into the castle. Sebastian and Kamijo were carrying on a conversation, until…

"SEBAS-CHANNNN! We should share a room in the castle, don't you think?" Grelle threw his arms around Sebastian.

Kamijo gave him a surprised look, and jumped when Grelle practically attacked the man in front of him. Grelle paused for a moment and stared at Kamijo, whose facial expression was almost scared.

"Ooooohhhh! My my! Who's this?" he grabbed Kamijo's hand and squeezed it tightly.

"K-Kamijo…Lord Kamijo…." He still had an apprehensive expression, and yanked his hand out of Grelle's grip.

"OOOOHH! A Lord, now are you? Well, I' feel so unprepared! I'm in the presence of such a high social figure and with barely any makeup on! Oh dear! Sebas-chan, do you have my makeup—OH! OW!" Sebastian grabbed Grelle by his hair, and pulled him back.

"Forgive me for letting him interrupt us. I shall take care of him. I hope we'll meet again soon in the castle, Lord Kamijo." Sebastian smiled.

"Oh yay! Take goooood care of me Sebas-chan!" Grelle squealed, and Sebastian dragged him inside.

Teru was actually, very nervous wandering these halls with all the new guests. A few of them really freaked him out. But…he guessed it would be bad to spend all the time hiding. So later that night, Teru wandered the halls, alone, looking for one of the others.

By the candlelight, he thought he saw a person moving, in dark clothes. Maybe it was Yuki? Or Kamijo? He walked around the corner, but saw no one.

"Hmm….that's odd. I could have sworn someone was there…" Teru turned back around, right into the face of probably the last person he would have wanted to run into.

"AHAHAHAHA! HYAHAHAHA! WAHAHAHA!" The Undertaker burst into hysterical laughter.

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Teru screamed and backed into the wall.

The Undertaker clasped his hands together, and grinned broadly. "So you are Teru… the little one who wouldn't speak earlier… heeheeheeheehee…"

"Y-Yes…I…"

"Undertaker! There you are!" Jasmine appeared behind Teru, and Teru screamed.

"Ooohhh… Lady Jasmine…" The Undertaker muttered.

"Come with me, you've frightened Teru half to death…" She took The Undertaker's hand, and led him down the hall.

Teru was alone again, but perhaps it was better that way. He started wandering the halls again, and heard voices.

"My oh my, Kamijo darling…it's so scary in this castle alone…at night…" Grelle stepped closer to Kamijo, who brushed him away.

"You just have to get used to it…" Kamijo tried to ignore him, but with the red haired butler breathing down his neck, that was very hard.

"Oh~ Well while I have you with me, I'll be just fineeee~" He put his hands on Kamijo's shoulder and squealed, "Oh Kamijo! Your hair is so pretty! But you know what; it would be much more beautiful if it was a deep re- GAH! Sebas-chan!"

Sebastian appeared in the hallway, with an irritated look on his face. He sighed, "Grelle…what on earth are you doing?"

"Oh dear! How embarrassing! I'm caught between two lovely men!" Grelle squealed happily and twirled around.

Both Kamijo and Sebastian did a facepalm and sighed. It was going to be a long night.

Teru backed away from where he heard the voices, hoping not to meet up with any other freaky people. He backed up farther and farther, until….

"GGAAAHHHHH!" Teru and Ciel screamed when they hit eachother, both wandering backwards away from something.

"Aah! I'm sorry! I didn't mean to- uh…" Teru stuttered nervously.

Ciel stared at the odd boy, but actually was glad to have bumped into someone other than Elizabeth.

"You're Teru, right?" Ciel asked, a tone of confusion in his voice.

"Yes… and you are…I'm sorry…I forgot your name…" Teru mumbled.

"I'm—"

"CIEEEEEELLLLLLL! THERE YOU ARE!" Elizabeth's voice called from down the hall.

"AGH!" Ciel quickly grabbed Teru's hand, and began running down the hall, "Come on!"

"AH! C-Ciel-kun, where are we going!" Teru cried, but Ciel just kept running, bringing Teru along with him.

Ciel and Teru ran through countless halls, as Ciel tried to use Teru to help him find his way, but Teru hardly knew where he was going either. They finally made their way to the castle's library, where they shut the door. Panting, they sat against the door.

"Wha…why were you trying to get away from that girl?" Teru asked.

"She's my fiancée. And she's been following me the entire day."

"Fiancée! But you're both so young!"

"I know…and she's annoying…" Ciel pouted.

Teru stood up when he caught his breath, and started to walk along the library.

"So….how exactly did you get here?" Teru tried not to sound like he was prying.

"Sebastian got the wrong directions, and we ended up here." Ciel answered, still catching his breath.

"Oh… so where were you going?"

"Why do you ask so many questions?" Ciel said sharply, and Teru cringed.

"I-I'm sorry…I was just curious…."

And thus, sadly enough, Ciel and Teru ended up hiding in the library all night, having accidentally locked themselves inside.

The next morning, everything had been sorted out, and, the two groups where saying their goodbyes.

"It was a pleasure making your acquaintance, Sebastian." Kamijo smiled, and he and Sebastian shook hands.

"It was my pleasure as well—"

"Oh Kamijo darling! I'll miss you so much! But alas! We must go on!" Grelle appeared and grabbed Kamijo's hands. And Kamijo, with the same shocked expression as the day he'd met Grelle, tried to force a smile, "Let us part with a passionate kiss!" And as Grelle leaned forward, and Kamijo leaned back, Sebastian seized hold of Grelle's long red hair, and hauled him out to the carriage.

As they rode away, the group of the five elegant men and women waved as the small carriage slowly disappeared out of sight.

There was a silence, until Kamijo said,

"That's the last time we're ever letting any odd visitors stay the night."


End file.
